


Entendre

by bethfrish



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-14
Updated: 2005-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethfrish/pseuds/bethfrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you mean that's not what Hugo meant?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entendre

1\. _he's following a man_

Courfeyrac wanders home alone, Bossuet vanished, wine finished off. The snow crunches beneath his feet, fresh and pure, falling to pieces under his weight as he walks. 

Half a mile from his destination he spots a figure whose orbit he has already crossed once today. Courfeyrac stops beside a tree, waiting for Marius to approach. 

Face to face, Marius squints through the whiteness, all rosy lips and flushed cheeks. "Courfeyrac," he says, shivering slightly. 

Courfeyrac breathes hot air into his scarf, and when he asks Marius if he might join him, he has to watch carefully to detect the nod. 

  
  
  
  


2\. _i've come to sleep with you_

Marius cries when Courfeyrac presses forward. Holds his wrists down. Spreads his thighs apart. Tears well up in the corners of his eyes that cut into Courfeyrac like glass, that spot the pillow when he turns his head. 

Courfeyrac kisses his neck, his jaw. Runs his hands through his hair and whispers endearments against his skin. Marius bites his lip as he spends against Courfeyrac's hand, his low, strangled cries almost enough to drive Courferyac to tears himself. 

They fall asleep against each other in the narrow bed, exhausted, content. The spare mattress lies abandoned in the corner, still unused. 

  
  
  
  


3\. _didn't you have an intimate friend_

"Who, exactly, is Courfeyrac?" Cosette asks one morning before Marius is awake. 

M. Gillenormand looks up from his paper and attempts to digest the question with his eggs. "Why do you ask, my dear?" 

Cosette only nibbles daintily at a croissant. "Oh, it's just that Marius will occasionally say that name in his sleep. A friend, I'm sure. The name sounds familiar. I was merely curious." 

"I could not adequately describe their friendship," says M. Gillenormand after a while. Then he returns to his paper, missing Cosette's bewildered frown when he adds, "And I'm not sure that I would ask." 


End file.
